


this isn't how the ides of march was supposed to go

by orphan_account



Series: Characters Watch Choices [1]
Category: A Courtesan of Rome (Visual Novel)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Historical, Choices: Stories You Play - Freeform, Everything is Beautiful and Nothing Hurts, F/F, F/M, Historical Inaccuracy, Historical References, M/M, Not Canon Compliant, This Is Why We Can't Have Nice Things
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-15
Updated: 2021-03-15
Packaged: 2021-04-18 12:40:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 614
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21810484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Eight years ago, in Gaul...A bright light brought Aurelia and her family to a white room with a magical device which allows them to see the future. All hell breaks loose when Romans and their future selves appear...
Relationships: Cingerix/Euthymios (A Courtesan of Rome), Delphinia/Victus (A Courtesan of Rome), Marc Antony/Main Character (A Courtesan of Rome)
Series: Characters Watch Choices [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2189766
Kudos: 4





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I own nothing.  
Present-day characters' names will be italicized.

Aurelia took a deep breath. One moment, she was getting ready to pray with her family to the Great Mother, Tsirona; the next moment, she was in a white room with a strange object in the middle and a bunch of chairs surrounding it.

She looked around and saw her family, and a bunch of people she didn't recognize. One of them looked like her!

One person sneered at her. "Gauls!" He drew a sword and pointed it at her. Another guy drew his sword, "If you ever touch one hair on her head, I will dismember you and make the streets of Rome run red with your blood that even your own wife won't know who you are, Legate."

The person who looked like Aurelia laid her hand on the fuming man's arm, "Marc. He's fine. He's just a scared little boy who hides behind his anger and has no room for love in his heart. Besides, he's already taken care of..."

_Marc_ hummed, "So, that's why I haven't seen you stalking around the Senate Basilica, Aquila. Glad you got what was coming to you."

A bright light appeared and disappeared as quickly as it came. In its place, was a tall, Gaulish-looking woman. The Gauls in the room and the future Romans bowed. "Great Mother," Delphinia uttered.

"Hello, Delphinia. I am the Great Mother, Tsirona, Ceres, Isis. I am known by many names. If everyone could introduce themselves, starting with past-Aurelia, that would be amazing, and then, I will let you all know what is going on."

"Hello," Aurelia waved, "I guess that I'm past-Aurelia..."

"You are, child. I should've specified."

"Cingerix."

"Delphinia."

"Victus, chieftain of the Lupus."

"Lena, I run a scholae."

"Xanthe."

"Marc Antony."

"Legate Aquila."

"Julius Caesar."

"Cleopatra."

"Gaius Cassius Longinus."

"Syphax."

"Sabina."

_"Lucanus Flavius."_

_"Aurelia."_

_"Marc Antony."_

_"Sabina."_

_"Syphax."_

_"Gaius Cassius Longinus."_

_"Delphinia."_

_"Euthymios._

_"Lena."_

_"Xanthe."_

* * *

Everyone finished introducing themselves and got seated, and Tsirona smiled. "Perfect. The people from the past are here to view the future, the people from the present-day are here to see the past. I may bring in some future versions of yourselves. And I'm here to offer advice to Antony, go with your gut instinct."

"Hmm. I think I will, thank you, Great Mother, Tsirona."

"You are welcome, my child."

"Let us start watching. It is set up in chapters. Chapter 1: A Princess of Gaul."


	2. Author's Note/Update

Hey! It's Usnavi_Heights here.

First things first, why is it taking me so long to get out updates? I'm pretty busy with homework, prepping for standardized tests next month (why are they giving them in April? We still have a month of instruction after April... May!), and I'm also trying to world build for a story I'm writing!

Next thing, the story I mentioned above:

It takes place in the fictional town of Coalfell, KY. It is a story with supernatural beings, especially vampires. The story revolves around a vampire named Rose and her new friend group, consisting of Mya Finley, Kayden Barnes, Blake Richards, and Jackson Gallagher, the grandson of her former boyfriend, Tommy Gallagher.

Rose was born in the mid-1930s and turned into a vampire when she was 16. Prior to the book, she was inducted into a secret society known as Nychterina Onta, which is led by Nikos Kyrosakos. Nikos is the head of the Vampire Royal Family, who are the first vampires.

This is a story I have been wanting to write for a long time, which leads me to my last thing! A shameless self-promo!

Check out coalfellchronicles on Tumblr for more information about the story, including character histories, short stories, and even family trees.

Hope you have a wonderful day!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You may just find that one of the characters in this story just so happens to be Marc Antony...


End file.
